


El Trato

by Vahemed



Category: Inception (2010), Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahemed/pseuds/Vahemed
Summary: Luego de un año de la Originación de Fischer, el ejército ha solicitado a equipos ilegales de extracción para realizar una tarea ya conocida, pero complicada: La Extracción Múltiple. El equipo vuelve a reunirse, pero ahora que Cobb quiere volver a ser arquitecto, y Ariadne se convierte en su aprendiz ayudante, el nuevo extractor les hace las cosas más difíciles en lugar de facilitarlas.
Relationships: Ariadne/Arthur (Inception)





	1. De Nuevo

Iba en el autobús camino a la escuela cuando recibí una llamada de la persona que menos habría esperado.

—¿…Bueno?

—¿Ariadne? —preguntó la voz del otro lado del auricular.

Con emoción, asombro y añoranza reconocí a quien pertenecía la voz.

—¡Arthur!

Era mi viejo compañero, con el que había trabajado en el equipo más importante en el que había estado en mi corta vida; el primer equipo de extracción de ideas que realizaba lo que hasta entonces se consideraba imposible: una originación. Volvió a mi mente todo aspecto de aquella época; ya había pasado casi un año.

—Si, soy yo… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues… bien, creo.

De acuerdo; Arthur, el miembro más serio y… distante del grupo, mi principal maestro e instructor… ¿Por qué me llamaba ahora solo preguntándome el cómo estaba?

—Oye, Arthur… no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo… ¿Podría saber porque me llamas?

Escuché a mi excompañero suspirar como frustrado desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Pues Ariadne, Cobb y el equipo te necesita de nuevo.

—… ¿Qué?

Es complicado. Debo explicártelo con más calma. Necesitamos vernos para que te explique.

La emoción invadió mi cuerpo. ¡Iba a trabajar con el equipo de nuevo! Intenté no verme muy interesada.

—Claro… ehm… ¿te parece después de las tres de la tarde?

Quería darme una ducha y arreglarme después del colegio. Así como estaba, estaba hecha toda una facha. No quería que alguien con su porte me viera así; y, además, después de la presión y el trabajo en la escuela mi aspecto iba a lucir todavía peor.

—Ese es el problema Ariadne. Cobb no está. No hay tiempo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Eh… voy camino al colegio.

—En dónde.

—Oh, pues…

El autobús se detuvo enfrente de la Universidad por fin.

—Voy por ti.

No tuve que esperar mucho. Reconocí el auto de Arthur en cuanto lo vi. Era el mismo con el que me había llevado a mi hotel luego de llegar a América después del caso Fischer. Era negro lustroso y parecía blindado. Me subí rápidamente evitando las miradas curiosas.

—¡Hola Arthur! —saludé eufóricamente en cuanto me subí al auto dándole un beso en la mejilla como era mi costumbre.

—Hola Ariadne —saludó serio.

Me senté en el cómodo asiento perfumado mirando mis pies no sabiendo que hacer.

—Te ves bien —dijo casi a modo de burla.

Le di un codazo producto de la confianza que habíamos adquirido después de las escasas dos veces que nos vimos después de que el avión arribara. Me sonrojé e intenté peinarme, aunque fuera un poco.

—No lo intentes, así te ves bien —comentó sin mover los ojos del camino. Tan serio. Tan propio. Hice una mueca.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me has dado tiempo de arreglarme. No suelo hacerlo siempre que voy a la escuela.

Saqué mi pañoleta de la mochila para colocármela esperando que me diera por lo menos un poco más de categoría.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?

—Empezaremos por reclutar a otra persona, pero primero necesito saber si estas totalmente dispuesta a aceptar esta misión.

Bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Claro. De hecho, esperaba que volvieran por mi algún día o algo así.

—Bueno. Primero iremos por tus cosas a tu casa. ¿Tienes papeles de viaje?

No me había mencionado que nos iríamos.

—Espera… ¿Nos iremos?

—Por supuesto. La misión es en América.

—No esperaba que tuviera que dejar a la escuela otra vez.

—Ah, por eso no hay problema. Cobb ya había hablado con tu profesor y él ya ha hecho el papeleo necesario para la transferencia.

—¡¿Transferencia?

—A California, Estados Unidos.

—A veces me sorprende tu eficacia.

Arthur esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Pero bueno, ¿Qué me decías acerca de la nueva misión…?

—Te lo contaré en el camino. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en empacar tus cosas.

Nos detuvimos en el edificio de la Universidad en donde dormía. Me pregunté como sabía el que estaba ahí.

—Apresúrate. Vuelvo en media hora.

—¿Qué? ¿N vas a ayudarme?

—Ariadne, no tengo tiempo para todo. Necesito investigar algo. Volveré por ti en una hora.

Vi como el auto del año negro se alejaba dejándome sola en ese edificio vacío.


	2. Detalles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer, habrá un nuevo integrante en el equipo.

Me apresuré a empacar todas mis cosas. Arthur no tardaría en llegar, la precisión era una de sus más fuertes características. Las manos me temblaban mientras doblaba y empacaba mi ropa a una velocidad que ni yo sabía que podía alcanzar. Intenté no pensar en nada mientras hacia las maletas, pero cada vez me llenaba más la curiosidad de saber de qué trataría esta nueva misión… y el por qué decía Arthur que no había tiempo, siendo que estos trabajos solían darse con casi meses de antelación para planear y todo eso. También me preocupaba el quién podría ser el nuevo miembro del equipo.

No pude terminar a tiempo. Las cosas por empacar eran demasiadas. Por suerte, Arthur no se molestó en ayudarme. Yo intenté indagar acerca del nuevo trabajo.

—Y… ¿para qué me llamaron otra vez entonces?

El esbozó media sonrisa.

—Te lo contaré con más calma en el camino. No es que quiera reservar el misterio; es una historia muy larga.

No atiné a decir otra cosa.

Nos subimos al impecable auto negro —como su dueño— lo más a prisa posible. Arthur en toda su galantería, se ofreció a subir las maletas mientras yo aprovechaba para ponerme cómoda en mi lugar de copiloto.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

—Si —respondí lo más segura de mí misma que pude.

El auto arrancó dejando tras de sí solo un ronroneo. En menos de lo que me tomé para darme cuenta ya estábamos en la vía rápida.

—¿Qué… que pasó? —pregunté cuando recuperé la noción de los acontecimientos.

—Tranquila —se burló mi compañero. Solo tenemos un poco de prisa.

Hice una mueca y me recosté. La escuela era agotadora. Era reconfortante saber que teníamos un largo viaje por hacer y la velocidad del auto casi ni se sentía ahora…

Arthur dejó caer unos papeles sobre mi regazo. Fue suficiente para despabilar mi cuerpo y reaccionar.

—Desde hace unos años hay un par de hermanos en el alto rango de la milicia. Se sospechaba que uno de ellos es miembro de la mafia y conoce a un jefe que acaban de capturar….

—¿¡En la milicia!

—Sí. Haremos algo demasiado complicado esta vez. ¿Alguna vez has oído acerca de una extracción múltiple?

—No, de hecho, ni siquiera había oído hablar de la extracción antes de que Cobb me buscara —dije sarcástica.

Arthur no rio.

—Se ha practicado ya varias veces. Lo que haremos en esta ocasión es crear un plan para lograr algo más complicado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Extraeremos información del hermano sospechoso y del mafioso capturado para obtener información superficial y continuaremos con implantar toda esta información en la mente del otro hermano. El problema es que la mente suele rechazar cualquier idea o información que quiera grabarse o implantarse…

—Pero… si es solo información Arthur.

—No lo es para la gente para la que trabajaremos. Cualquier información extraída es valiosa y solo un extractor experimentado puede recordarla con detalle al momento de despertar. Aun así, es más seguro intercambiarla dentro de un sueño. Además, he investigado y la mente de todos está blindada. Te enseñaremos muchas cosas para que estés segura ahora de que entrarás en el sueño…

—¿Y cómo podremos realizar todo aquello? ¿No sería más fácil hacerlo por partes para no arriesgar a los soñadores?

—Cuando se extrae una idea o se quiere obtener información —comenzó— todo aparece en la forma de papeles escritos, casi siempre. En otras ocasiones aparecen como construcciones que tienen que descifrarse como si fuera un laberinto o como una situación que se repite una y otra vez sin importar el nivel del sueño, pero también tiene que descifrarse, es decir, no es una situación que se presenta tal cual es, toda acción tiene un impulso secreto y crucial en un sueño. También por eso mismo, no es posible solo sacarla y luego volverla a introducir. Debe ser más bien trasladada en el acto, ¿entiendes?

Asentí.

—Los papeles que te di son el expediente del nuevo miembro del equipo.

El repentino interés me embargó. Tomé los papeles como si me los fuera a arrebatar y comencé a leer sin comprender una sola palabra. Arrugué y fruncí en ceño hasta que Arthur tuvo que explicarme.

—No vas a entender, están en español.

—¿Qué quieres decir que el nuevo integrante es español? Que emocionante…

—No exactamente. El nuevo miembro solo habla español —señaló uno de los puntos del escrito—. Es mexicano.

—¿Mexicano?

—Si. Tuve que buscar su viejo registro y está todo en español. El actualizado está protegido por el gobierno, pero con esto es suficiente.

Pronuncié un largo 'Ooh' y continué intentando descifrar todas aquellas palabras extrañas. Al cabo de un rato logré encontrar entre los papeles una pequeña foto bien conservada. Era una mujer, una niña de hecho, y con rasgos muy poco convencionales para ser mexicana.

—Arthur… ¿Ella es el nuevo miembro?

El tornó la cabeza para ver lo que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, ella es.

—Entonces… ¿iremos a México?

—No, iremos a donde ella vive actualmente.

Volví a asentir como tonta y decidí dejar los papeles de lado.

—Entonces… ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacerse en este trabajo? Pensaba que ya teníamos todos los cargos llenos.

—Y así es —me respondió—. Pero Cobb quiere volver a diseñar ahora que siente que Mal ha salido de su cabeza. Aun así, no quiere hacer todo el solo, por eso te necesita.

—Por eso iremos a buscar un extractor, ¿no?

—Así es.


	3. Vanessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que la nueva integrante es un dolor de cabeza.

Llegamos al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para el siguiente vuelo a San Francisco. El camino fue largo y relajante. Al contrario de muchas personas, yo disfrutaba inmensamente de los viajes aéreos.

Llegamos a San Francisco ya de noche. Arthur no dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvimos de vuelta arriba de un auto de renta casi idéntico al que me había recogido en la universidad.

—Pasaremos la noche en un hotel dentro de la ciudad e iremos a buscarla por la mañana.

—¿Cómo…? ¿No le has anunciado que iremos por ella o algo parecido?

—No todavía —me respondió.

Asentí, y miré el camino. La hermosa vista nocturna de la ciudad llenó mis sentidos. Mi interior se llenó de anticipación por respirar el aire de un viejo mundo al que volvería después de tanto tiempo, como en una historia de fantasía en la que casi me sentí intrusa.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el golpear de unos nudillos del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Me había quedado dormida, y me sobresalté en cuanto estuve consciente de los acontecimientos del día anterior, levantándome de un salto. Por un momento, la situación en la que me encontraba se había borrado de mi memoria.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya voy! —le grité— ¡Un segundo!

—¿Ariadne? —preguntó su voz desde el pasillo— ¿Estás despierta?

Me cepillé el cabello lo más rápido que pude y lavé mi rostro para abrirle la puerta. El alzó las cejas en cuanto me vio.

—¿Despierta? —repitió.

—No… —acepté—. Lo siento, creo que fue el viaje.

Contrario a lo que quise anticipar, él no se mostró molesto. Me sorprendió su sonrisa, porque yo tenía la impresión de que eso no sucedía muy a menudo de manera espontánea.

—Puedo ayudarte a empacar, para ahorrar tiempo.

—No, gracias —le respondí rápidamente, casi irritada. El hecho de que se ofreciera a hacer cosas por mí en dos días seguidos me hizo pensar que me veía como una niña.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, comenzando a alejarse—. Estaré en la recepción, por si quieres desayunar hoy —me dirigió una mirada que interpreté como burla, y su tono se me antojó sarcástico. Sonreí en respuesta, imitándolo. A pesar de que una parte de mí quería resentirse, me agradaba sentir a Arthur de esa manera… sentir que estaba bajo su tutela de nuevo, y que dentro de poco volvería a trabajar en lo que más me gustaba.

No tardé tanto en acomodar mis cosas y arreglarme. Bajé a encontrarlo, y el resto de la mañana me la pasé en silencio. Me limité a escuchar las indicaciones de Arthur con la atención de alguien que va a la escuela por primera vez, ansiosa por aprender, accediendo y negando con la cabeza a sus palabras, la mirada fija en su rostro. Después de eso, salimos a la ciudad.

Caminamos por las calles de San Francisco durante casi dos horas. Me preguntaba por qué no usábamos un carro para trasladarnos con más facilidad, pero no me atreví a preguntarle. Hasta cierto punto, era agradable andar por ahí sin prisas, y para mí, había mucha arquitectura qué admirar. Al cabo de un rato, empezamos a alejarnos del centro de la ciudad y a adentrarnos por calles cada vez más empinadas y angostas. Comenzamos a caminar de repente entre aglomeraciones de gente, y grandes letras chinas enmarcaban las fachadas de los edificios.

—Estamos en el barrio chino —me indicó Arthur.

Asentí y seguí caminando, distrayéndome con las pequeñas tiendas y bazares por los que íbamos pasando, tan coloridos y llenos de gente. En menos tiempo del que pude darme cuenta, ya me había perdido entre la multitud.

Su mano me tomó con fuerza, encontrándome, y de un tirón me llevó de nuevo a su lado.

—Ariadne —me reprimió—. Pon atención.

Caminó por delante de mí, todavía sujetándome, dirigiéndome rápidamente por entre comercios atestados de gente, un poco más rápido, imitando el paso del resto de los transeúntes. Miraba para todos lados, buscando.

Finalmente, paramos.

—¿Está por aquí? —inquirí.

Él asintió como respuesta, y señaló el edificio frente a nosotros. Se trataba de cualquier complejo de departamentos, pintado un de un azul deslavado por el tiempo. Como si hubiera estado ahí antes, se limitó a tocar uno de los timbres, y esperó respuesta. Nada. Una vez más. Una voz femenina se escuchó desde detrás de la interferencia:

—¿Quién?

—Arthur —respondió simplemente. A continuación, otro timbre. Entramos en el edificio.

Subimos un par de pisos, atravesamos un par de pasillos, y llegamos frente a una puerta. Mi compañero no pudo ocultar tan bien su tensión, revelada por la manera constante en la que retocaba sus mangas, como si hubiese algo fuera de lugar en su presentación impecable. Con un par de golpes llamó a que le abrieran, y detrás del portal se reveló la figura de una mujer de piel pálida y cabellos rojizos, que le recibió sonriente, de brazos extendidos.

—¡Arthur! —exclamó —. Cuánto tiempo sin verte

Lo abrazó, riendo por lo bajo, y al desviar un poco la mirada, se dio cuenta de que me encontraba yo ahí. Una mirada bastó de ella para provocarme un escalofrío extraño. Era una mirada fría, que parecía evaluarme.

—Oh, ¿No me presentas a tu chica? —le preguntó, sonriéndome.

—Ariadne —me adelanté, extendiéndole mi mano para estrecharla.

—Qué bueno… —dijo con desinterés, sin borrar esa sonrisa amplia, casi plástica—. Así que, ¿Qué los trae por aquí en otoño? No es temporada de vacaciones… pasen, pasen.

—No será necesario —la cortó el—. No estamos aquí de vacaciones.

Vanessa borró la sonrisa de su cara. Arthur hizo una pausa antes de agregar:

—Cobb te busca.

Ella no reaccionó bien. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Para qué? —dijo con la boca en una mueca.

—Te lo explicaré —le dijo Arthur—. Pero tenemos que irnos. El tiempo apremia.

—Puedes darme una pista, al menos —dijo ella, en un tono que me dio la impresión de ser una amenaza.

Él tensó la mandíbula. Se relamió los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Hay un nuevo trabajo que…

—No —lo cortó, levantando una mano, colocándola tan cerca de su cara como su distancia lo permitía—. No, no, no… olvídalo —negaba con un dedo—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que yo no trabajo con él.

—Sí, lo sé —intentó convencerla—. Pero Cobb quiere volver a diseñar, y necesitamos un extractor. Al mejor extractor posible.

—Ah, ¿sí? —indagó ella—. ¿Y no puede buscar a alguien como Sebastian, por ejemplo?

—Ya sabes que tiene su propio equipo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, por un trabajo?

Arthur la tomó de los hombros, deshaciendo la distancia entre ellos, y en su contacto, el rostro de la mujer pareció cambiar. Se miraron fijos los ojos, y él habló un poco más bajo.

—Competiremos contra ellos en una extracción múltiple.

El rostro de ella cambió.

—Pero… ¿y eso…?

—Legalidad —respondió.

Aquello fue suficiente. La pelirroja frunció los labios y miró al piso.

—Bien —dijo finalmente, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos—. Pero —lo apuntó con el índice—, ese Dom tiene que aprender a respetarme de una vez.

Dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Eh…? —solté, confundida.

—Creo que se está preparando para venir con nosotros —respondió él. Y tenía razón. En unos minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para revelar a la chica, con su maleta detrás de ella.

—Llévame —le ordenó.

El camino de regreso fue un poco más tedioso. Arthur habló con Vanessa todo el trayecto, explicándole el trabajo, y yo no encontraba qué decir, ni cómo incluirme en el debate. Por un momento, sentí que esa atmosfera que se había creado la primera vez que trabajé con Cobb no sería la misma. Además, ella no resultó ser tan amable. No era mala, pero tampoco gentil. No me dirigía ni una mirada si podía evitarlo, y se reía escandalosamente a la mínima provocación. Afortunadamente, no dormimos en la misma habitación aquella noche.


	4. La Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa se va revelando, y todo lo que dice hay que tomarlo como a un grado de sal.

Llevaba casi diez minutos mirando la fachada de nuestro nuevo almacén. No era un almacén en lo absoluto esta vez, sino un lujoso chalet al abrigo de una colina arbolada. Tenía un aire muy exclusivo, sofisticado. Mientras observaba y evaluaba su estructura, esperaba que alguien me diera una instrucción, algún indicio de lo que debía hacer; pero todo el mundo se mantenía estático. Antes de poder entrar, esperábamos a Cobb. 

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de mi pecho en forma de un golpe de emoción, sacándome media sonrisa del rostro, al pensar en él.

Cobb.

Aquél atractivo hombre maduro que me había mostrado aquello a lo que realmente podría entregar mi vida, y de esa forma tan desinteresada que me había hecho perderme, escuchando sus explicaciones en aquella primera simulación como una niña entusiasta. Él y su mundo, nuevo para mí, me habían capturado, apresado mis pensamientos y mis intereses, y gracias a una determinación que yo no sabía de dónde había salido pero que rápidamente tomé como mía, fui la primera arquitecta en participar en una originación.

Sus ojos fijos y su mente extraviada lograron incrustarse en mí memoria, molestándome cada tanto, otorgándome impulsos estúpidos. A pesar de que él no podía olvidar a la que una vez fue su esposa, yo no me di por vencida en mi lucha involuntaria por sacarla de su cabeza. Y no fue hasta seis meses después de que todo aquello hubiera terminado, que me di cuenta de que quizá esa admiración ciega hacia él era todavía más que eso.

Sonó un motor de auto, y yo me volví para verle con una velocidad casi exagerada. Hacía sol y viendo ese día, y el auto que lo traía levantaba grandes cantidades de polvo detrás de sí. Me regañé internamente, por ser tan evidente en mi emoción. 

No alcancé a escuchar bien sus primeras palabras, pero poco me importaban. Lo que yo quería era saber cómo lucia ahora. Tal como había pensado, aquella madurez exagerada que recordaba su rostro era solo por causa de todo lo que llevaba cargando en ese momento. Ahora se veía radiante, con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos. Su cabello rubio brilló dorado bajo el radiante sol de California, y yo seguí sin moverme. En mi emoción, solo podía pensar una cosa. No podía esperar para pasarme horas enteras a su lado, diseñando el espacio del sueño.

Él saludó a Arthur y a Eames con calidez, y una sonrisa adornándole la cara. Nunca se había visto más encantador, ni más contento. Entornando los ojos y viéndome por primera vez, se acercó a mí.

Mi corazón latió fuerte, pero aun así intenté contenerme y estrechar su mano sin demostrar mucha emoción.

—Ariadne. Parece que estás emocionada por el nuevo trabajo.

Escuché a Eames reír por lo bajo. Definitivamente, no era buena fingiendo mis emociones. Hice una mueca ante ese pensamiento y asentí, para que mi voz no hiciera todavía un peor trabajo que mi cuerpo. Dom me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y sonrió. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz surgió desde la sombra de un sauce cercano.

—Dom. Dominic. —Vanessa le extendió la mano. La expresión seria y la barbilla altiva la llenaron de presencia cuando sus rizos se movían llevados por el viento en todas direcciones, contrastando con su piel pálida que tan celosamente se había mantenido cuidando hasta ese momento. Él respondió al saludo con un cambio de ánimo, copiando su seriedad y luego, con un gesto de la cabeza, nos invitó a pasar.

—La casa está dividida en tres partes —anunció, mientras se abría paso por los pasillos—. Nos hospedaremos en la que da con la puerta por la que entramos, ya que los otros dos equipos…

No puse mucha atención al resto. Me había perdido ya en el decorado de la casa, que daba una impresión espaciosa con sus decorados geométricos. No puse atención en absoluto, hasta que escuché de Cobb que compartiría habitación con Vanessa. No pude evitar proferir cierta mueca de terror al escuchar aquello. Había visto lo suficiente de su amargura como para saber que no podría soportarla por mucho más tiempo de lo que estuviera fuera de las horas de trabajo. Por su parte, ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteó o se inmutó. 

Después de que Eames y Arthur se ofrecieron a subir nuestras maletas mientras Cobb hablaba con los que serían nuestros jefes por los próximos meses, me instalé emocionada y sin preocuparme en ocultarlo. Afortunadamente, los hombres se habían ido y Vanessa se ocupaba mucho en sus cosas como para figurar en mí o remarcar cualquier cosa. Una a una, saqué mis cosas y les encontré su lugar. Saqué, pulí y coloqué un par de portarretratos al lado de la cama que me había elegido, en la mesa de noche que me correspondía. Cada acción la llevaba a cabo con una sonriendo, y despreocupadamente. Casi olvidé que no me encontraba sola hasta que, en uno de mis movimientos, di de golpe con un cuerpo coronado de rizos rojizos. El portarretratos que había tenido en las manos, cayó al piso.

—¡Ten más cuidado niña! —se quejó—. No pienso estar soportando tus golpes.

Se había caído al piso, al perder el equilibrio con mi tropiezo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella ya sostenía en sus manos lo que había tirado, y lo evaluaba fijamente.

—Es mía —atiné a decir.

—Eso es obvio. Esto solo podrían ser tuyo —su tono dio la impresión de estar profiriendo un insulto.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté, a medias ofendida.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Eres la única primeriza, y se nota porque te atreves a exponer a sus seres queridos en un ambiente como este. O sus caras, al menos. Esto —levantó la foto—, es peligroso. Aunque solo sean sus caras. Además, parece que aún no te has distanciado lo suficiente para no recordarlos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —solté, mi orgullo ligeramente herido.

—¿No es obvio? Cariño, ¿Qué más sabes de los que vieron crecer a nuestro Hombre Clave? ¿Qué más sabes de Eames además de que es de Inglaterra? Escuché que, en la última misión en la que estuvieron involucrados, trabajaron con un químico que se ha dedicado a esto de los sueños compartidos por años en Mombasa, y tú pasaste semanas durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que él. ¿Te contó algo acerca de su pasado? —sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente. Me miraba casi divertida, y colocó las manos detrás de su cuerpo antes de volver a hablar—. Como es de adivinarse pequeña, en nuestro trabajo lo más sensato para uno mismo y para los que queremos es abandonarlos en relaciones. O al menos si no se desenvuelven en este mismo ambiente.

Quería hacerme quedar como una chiquilla ignorante. Bien, pues no lo lograría. Yo no iba a rebajarme a su nivel y dejar que sus palabras de burla y sus ademanes fríos me intimidaran. Rápidamente, encontré una falla en su reprobación.

—Pero Cobb…

—Piensa un poco, mi vida —me cortó, condescendiente—. Su esposa se dedicaba a lo mismo que él, su padre fue quien le enseñó este mundo y lo conoce casi mejor que él mismo, además, no olvides que era tu profesor, y que de no haber sido así, no estarías aquí tú ahora. Lo triste es que él es lo único que les queda a sus hijos, aunque ellos son muy pequeños todavía para entender por qué su padre se ausenta tanto. De cualquier manera, cuando ellos crezcan, el dejará este trabajo. Eso, o los terminará dejando a ellos. Todo el mundo aquí y en su equipo lo sabe de por adelantado.

Dejó el retrato sobre una cama y se levantó de un salto. Desarrugó su camisa, y siguió desempacando su maleta. Yo no atinaba a decir nada, y me sentí agradecida de que no volviera a dirigirme la palabra hasta la noche, cuando el equipo completo se reunió en la sala.


End file.
